From Green To Yellow
by Keicchi
Summary: Gumi decidió cambiar el asunto de una vez por todas... Aunque sería un poco dificil establecer un romance cuando eres mala incluso haciendo amigos. [AU][Gumi x Rin][Yuri]
1. The rain is not the problem

_**A/N: **Finalmente ;A; ! me tomó como diez años (?) poder finalmente escribir algo de ellas dos ;_;, _

_Primera vez intentando en narrar en primera persona ;A; soy un asco, lo sé._

_**ADV:** yuri - girl x girl . ^w^_

_29/5 corregidos los tiempos y faltas ~ ¡Muchas gracias Ade Mozart por tu review para ayudarme a mejorar mi escritura!_

* * *

_**Green To Yellow**_

_**Capitulo I "The Rain Is Not The Problem"**_

_(3.180 palabras)_

**-x-**

El día que salí temprano de la clase de educación física fue el día que decidí hacer algo. Tal vez no era el asunto más importante del mundo, pero si era un asunto importante para mí. Acomodé mis zapatos tan rápido como pude en la gaveta del gimnasio para poder colocarme los míos para ir a la calle. En el pequeño espejo que tenía en el locker, rodeado de stickers de perritos y _Hello Kitty_, traté de acomodar mi cabello lo mejor posible, que aunque era corto, un día tan húmedo como ese, era bastante rebelde.

_-Uf, no tiene caso.-_ Me quejé dejando caer mis manos hacía mi falda. Luego tomé una hebilla blanca de la gaveta y lo coloqué sobre mi frente para correr el flequillo de la vista de mis ojos. Los mechones verdes obedecieron, por suerte, así que había dado por terminado mi plan de emergencia con una media sonrisa.

Como había dicho antes, este día había decidido hacer algo importante, valiente, algo que venía pensando hacer desde hace semanas: Iba a ir hacía la persona que me gusta y trataría de entablar una conversación. ¿Por qué? Pues porque no puedo ir y gritar _"¡Me gustas!"_ y que flores de sakura vuelen alrededor mío mientras la otra persona me corresponde con un abrazo o un beso, como en un manga shoujo –de los cuales llevaba leyendo muchos esos últimos meses.- ¡No! En el mundo existen cosas llamadas relaciones y amistad, cosas que deben ser previamente establecidas antes de declarar el amor a alguien. Y si… es cierto, ni siquiera hablé con esta persona ni una vez, a pesar de que la veía casi todos los días. A-Aunque no me faltaron las ganas… a decir verdad, lo intenté varías veces pero siempre me arrepentía al último minuto. ¡Pero hoy no iba suceder eso, no señor! Después de haber estado toda la noche en google leyendo acerca de cómo hacer amigos creí que estaría bien. O-Oigan no me miren así… en verdad no era buena con esto de la amistad en la vida real…

Tomé de mi bolso mis lentes y me los coloqué. Suspiré porque a pesar de que odiaba usarlos, no podría hacer nada sin ellos. Maldita miopía.

_-Gumi, ¿Ya te vas? ¿...Nos vamos juntas?-_ La de cabello turquesa, Miku, me llamó por detrás del locker con su bolso en la mano lista para partir. Ella era una de las pocas chicas con las que podía estar sin tener que esforzarme en hablar mucho, porque ella hablaba hasta por los codos. No es como si me molestaba... Era una chica alegre y muchas veces decía cosas interesantes. Además era casi mi idola por lo bella y coqueta que era. Pff, como si pudiera ser así alguna vez… En aquel momento bajé mis hombros con mis pensamientos negativos, para luego ocultarlos con una media sonrisa.

_-Um, esta vez debo ir a otro lugar primero así que puedes irte sin mí… lo siento.-_ Ella y yo íbamos a la misma estación y tomábamos el mismo tren a la salida de la escuela, pero aquel día no tenía planeado ir hacía allá, o mucho menos hacer que ella fuera conmigo a donde iba.

Como esperaba, su mueca de decepción fue rápidamente cambiada por una brillante sonrisa cuando vio a una morocha acercarse a ella diciéndole que le acompañaría. No entiendía muy bien porque pero… cuando Miku y yo ibamos hacía la estación, otras chicas no venian. Sin embargo, cuando yo rechazaba su oferta y me iba sola, enseguida aparecían otras chicas invitándole. Aùn sigo pensando que es por mí…Ugh.

Igual no me malentiendan, no era extremadamente tímida…o antisocial... sino que me gustaba reservarme los comentarios la mayor parte del tiempo, y observar. Si, solo es eso. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que tenia pocos amigos. Pero no es como si no hubiera querido cambiar.

Cuando salí del gimnasio y elevé la mirada al cielo, este estaba completamente gris, lo cual mucha gente tomaba como una mala señal pero, al diablo, adoraba la lluvia, no podía negarlo. No había traído mi paraguas tampoco, pues lo había dejado en la puerta de mi casa pensando que no iba a necesitar aquel día. Mi boca seguramente formaba una línea recta mientras caminaba por la calle sin ver nada en particular, eran las seis de la tarde y si el sol se hubiera visto, en ese momento hubiera estado mostrando sus maravillosos colores rosáceos y naranjas que suele en los atardeceres. Ese día no fue así, obviamente.

Y si me preguntan a donde estaba yendo, les explicaré; había una tienda. Si, una tienda de esas de abarrotes cerca de un barrio al cual yo no pertenecía. Solo que un día cuando volvía con Miku caminando por ahí, ella me sugirió que compráramos bebidas en esa pequeña tienda, con poca clientela en ese momento (aunque seguro no tenía tantos clientes por día). La campanilla que había sonado la primera vez que entré a ese lugar jamás podría olvidarla, fueron como las campanas de la entrada al cielo, cuando luego de tomar la bebida que quería, al dirigirme a la caja registradora, una chica de hebras doradas y ojos celestes nos dio una sonrisa antes de tomar nuestras bebidas para cobrarnosla. Empecemos desde el simple hecho de que yo, Gumi Megpoid, con quince años de edad, nunca había sentido algo parecido con absolutamente nadie en mi vida. Menos a primera vista. Pero mis ojos se habían quedado pegados a ella, como si hubieran sido años enteros, lo juro. Y No le iba a dar mucha vuelta al asunto, eso era atracción; ella me gustó, me fascinó. No me importaba que sentía algo así por una del mismo sexo. ¡Era simplemente imposible no quedarse hipnotizada con ella! Aunque tal vez si era posible… cuando vi a Miku no se lucía perturbada en ningún sentido, diciéndome que ya podíamos irnos, así que lo más probable es que haya sido un hechizo que solo yo había recibido.

Bueno, en fin, hacia allí estaba yendo de nuevo. A esa pequeña tienda, a la que fui más de… umm… treinta veces en menos de tres meses. Simplemente a comprar alguna cosa, y mientras metía la cabeza en alguna revista de chismes sin importancia, le daba una mirada a la cajera de la cual, por ver su etiqueta pegada a su uniforme, pude saber que se llamaba Rin.

En todo ese tiempo, había podido apreciar algunas cosas: Rin tenía cabello corto, al parecer no le agradaba tenerlo más largo, pues siempre había visto sus puntas prolijamente del mismo largo por más tiempo que pasara, lo cual, comprendía perfectamente. El cabello largo es una molestia. Rin tenía sus uñas siempre presentables, y también al parecer seguía una escala de colores, que iba desde el blanco el lunes, los miércoles se acercaba a los tonos rosados para luego el domingo terminar con violetas. O si no, una combinación de varios, podría decirse que variaba según su humor. El cual tampoco era malo, en realidad. Ella solo a veces lucía un poco cansada, con sueño, lo cual podía ser por muchas cosas, pero traté de golpearme mentalmente para convencerme de que no todas las chicas de mi edad tienen insomnio por quedarse en tumblr toda la noche.

Sin irme de tema la verdad es que, a pesar de todo, siempre cuando me acercaba a la caja para entregar algún producto, Rin daba una sonrisa cálida y se acercaba para cumplir con su trabajo efectivamente. Ella era rápida, estaba concentrada y trataba bien a los clientes, lo cual me hacía pensar que tenía un gran sentido de la humanidad y la responsabilidad. Ah, y Rin además era de baja estatura, pues podía darme cuenta de que apenas llegaba a la mía (y yo era bastante baja, en realidad). Rin también usaba dos hebillas de color blanco para sostener su cabello rubio fuera de sus ojos. Cuando no estaba atendiendo a nadie, ella cerraba los ojos, apoyaba el codo sobre el mostrador y empezaba a traquetear con sus finos dedos blancos sobre sus labios o mejillas, como si hubiera estado componiendo una canción en su mente. Las veces que pude verla de cerca, noté sus largas y espesas pestañas oscuras, y pude jurar que aún sin maquillaje, ella se vería igual de hermosa. Sus ojos no eran celestes exactamente, sino el resultado de la refracción de dos diamantes puros sobre el cielo, tomando una tonalidad celeste brillante. Sus labios eran de un rosa natural, que se curvaban finamente en una pequeña sonrisa cuando alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo le contaba algún chiste o chisme. Cuando ella me dio el cambio el día que compré un sándwich, sus manos rozaron las mías y se sentían cálidas y suaves, contrastadas con la mía por venir del frio invierno allá afuera. Además, el escalofrió que recorrió sobre mi espina a su tacto fue algo que no pude volver a sentir otra vez con nada, ni siquiera cuando toqué las manos de Miku aquel día en clase de matemáticas.

Entonces no me costó tiempo darme cuenta de lo obvio, cuando estaba en clase y perdía el hilo de la lección porque de repente recordaba su rostro y su cabello que quería tocar alguna vez. O en las noches cuando entre mis canciones de música clásica en el ipad, mis pensamientos se perdían en las palabras al azar que había cruzado conmigo.

Y a pesar de todo… nunca había hablado con ella. Si lo sé, estaban pensando que soy patética, ¿Verdad? –Y probablemente una acosadora, también.- Pero no me importaba, porque ese día, ese dia iba a romper ese obstáculo. Lo destruiría, lo quemaría y bailaría sobre su tumba.

Cuando ya estaba a unos diez pasos del establecimiento, que prácticamente lo veía con sus colores ocasionalmente brillantes ahora apagados por lo nublado del cielo, mi corazón y mi mente me traicionarón nuevamente.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué iba comprar, de hecho? Mi madre me había dado solo diez míseros dólares. Es que no se podía hacer mucho con la mesada de una estudiante de secundaria, más si compré el tomo doce de kuroshitsuji y ao no exorcist sin siquiera dudarlo el primer día de salida. Mis números estaban en rojo, y aun me quedaba medio mes. Suspiré mientras tomaba con fuerza mi bolso naranja en mi hombro. Hablaría con ella, entablaría una conversación, y trataría de ser su amiga.

No crean que esperaba grandes cosas de todas formas, mis expectativas estaban lejos de ser las mejores, y simplemente con poderla escuchar todo el día –o parte de él- o verla cuando se me antoje (privilegio de una amistad) estaría perfectamente bien. Llámenme idiota, pero estaba 100% segura de eso.

_-¡Bienvenida!-_ Dijo un chico de cabellos azulados mientras me veía entrar. Lo que siempre hacía era solo asentir y dirigirme hacia las góndolas, lo cual podía parecer un poco grosero y poco amigable, pero no estaba para formalidades con otras personas ese día especialmente. Cuando solté mi bolso para empezar a tomar algo del estante, me dí cuenta de que mis manos estaban horriblemente mojadas por sudor (bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero aun así era desagradable), llevé las manos a mi falda y las pasé tan fuerte que sentí que la fricción podría haber prendido fuego mi mano como un fosforo. Acomodé el marco de mis lentes con una mano y tomé una lata de atún. No me gusta el atún, pero en aquel momento ni siquiera estaba prestando atención de lo que agarraba. Luego fui por una bolsa de papa fritas y soda de naranja. Con estos tres objetos balanceados correctamente, me las arreglé para llegar a la caja sin problemas, y apoyé los productos en la mesada.

Aun así, cuando levanté la mirada, la persona que me atendió… _-Serían siete con sesenta en total.-_ Me dijo el mismo chico que me saludó a la entrada. Estaba tan concentrada –o mejor dicho, distraída.- que no me di cuenta que solo él estaba en la tienda en ese momento. Fue menos de una fracción de segundo en la que miré por el ventanal de la tienda pensando si me era posible morir atropellada por un camión justo a la salida, pues era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

_¡Estúpida, estúpida!_ Me grité mentalmente los siguientes dos minutos mientras buscaba mi monedero y mis manos temblaban un poco. Seguro el chico de adelante se había cuenta de mi comportamiento, y también de mi sonrisa forzada que lucía como si fuera un testigo falso diciendo lo que no debía. Cuando levanté la cabeza ahí estaba él, con una sonrisa mientras resoplaba con su nariz. ¡Se estaba riendo de mí! ¡Como deseé en ese momento poder golpear su cabeza contra la mesa al estilo WWE! Pero no, a veces por vivir en una civilización, había que reprimirse ciertos impulsos. Esta de más decir que el chico era como medio metro más alto que yo...

_-¡Gracias! ¡Vuelva pronto!-_ Cuando me dio la bolsa quise arrancársela de sus dedos, pero terminé haciéndolo de una forma muy tranquila. Ese día había sido una preparación en vano, y aunque en cierta parte estaba aliviada, por otra parte estaba bastante decepcionada. Se sintió como esperar un bebé por nueve meses para que luego a la hora del parto te digan que nunca estuviste embarazada. Si… algo así. O no sé.

Cuando pisé la alfombra que dice _"bienvenidos"_ en la entrada, me paré en seco. Por esas razones de la vida, en la que a veces me quedo embobada pensando en la nada, en ese momento me había quedado mirando como idiota al adorno en el suelo. En realidad, solo estaba pensando en algo: ya que había venido hasta aquí lo mejor sería preguntar. No se pierde nada con preguntar, ¿Verdad?

Me di la vuelta y encaminé hacia la caja de nuevo, donde el mismo joven abrió los ojos un poco y se levantó de su banco, como esperando algún reclamo tal vez. Apoyé una mano sobre el mostrador y murmuré:

_-¿N-No ha venido...Rin hoy?-_ pueden golpearme si quieren por haberme sonrojado al decir su nombre ¡pero era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta!

Pasaron unos segundos en el que el peli azul se quedó con mirada estupefacta fija en mí, dándome el suficiente tiempo para dudar de la actividad neuronal en su cerebro hasta que claro, él sacudió la cabeza.

_-¿...Rin? Umm, creo que no vendrá más. Creo que se ha cambiado de empleo… aunque no estoy seguro de adonde ha ido..._

¿Alguna vez sentiste como si una frase fuera una daga que te atraviesa de lado a lado? Porque técnicamente eso fue lo que sentí al escucharle. Tal vez mi rostro no lo demostró, ya que bajé la cabeza y volví a retomar mi camino, ignorando incluso que él tal vez quería contarme/preguntarme algo. Ah…uh… dicen que los adolescentes son dramáticos en exceso pero mierda, si que dolió en aquel momento. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que volviera a ver a Rin de nuevo? Déjame decirte: cero. O menos quinientos… menos quinientos al cubo.

En el momento en el que salí de la tienda y empecé a caminar hacia la estación (la cual estaba unas quince cuadras de ahí), sentí algo húmedo que tocaba mi frente, que luego se trasladó a mis manos, piernas, uniforme, en conclusión, todo: porque había empezado a llover. Ah sí, solo faltaba una canción de piano deprimente de fondo y hubiera sido como una maldita película. Tomé mi bolso con fuerza y decidí empezar a correr. Simplemente no me importaba mojarme, pero quería llegar al tren o mejor dicho a mi casa cuanto antes, estaba bastante abatida para continuar caminando o esperar a que la lluvia cediera. Además no iba a empezar a llorar en la calle por más que lloviera. Odiaba llorar en lugares públicos.

Mis oídos apreciaron lo fuerte que sonaban las gotas al tocar el suelo. Esa era una lluvia torrencial, con truenos a lo lejos y todo. El consuelo que tenia: que no era la única persona ahí afuera mojándose. Había más personas corriendo o paradas debajo de algún techo, esperando a que la lluvia se calmara. Podría jurar que sentí el peso de sus miradas como diciendo _"esa chica está loca, ¿Corriendo debajo de esta lluvia?"_

Cuando divisé una de las esquinas para girar, esquivé a un perro que pasó corriendo y choqué contra otra persona que venía en dirección opuesta. Era un hombre adulto, y obviamente su peso casi me arrojó al suelo. Di vueltas como un rompo y el tipo ni siquiera se detuvo, siguió corriendo de hecho, pero yo al terminar mi calesita me quedé helada debajo de la lluvia, pues mis anteojos habían volado en el trayecto, y, si que no veía ni mierda sin mis anteojos. Era todo un desastre. Me agaché y tanteé el suelo, rozando el cemento esperando tocar el marco de mis lentes, pero no hubo resultado, lo único que veía era el efecto blanco que provocaba el agua al chocar tan fuerte contra el suelo y rebotar en mis medias y casi llegar a mi rostro. La lluvia solo hizo más difíciles las cosas, me era imposible ver algo con tanto movimiento en el agua. Y así me quedé, en cuclillas, apoyando las manos en el suelo y mi cartera y bolsa de supermercado que caían lentamente hacia el suelo.

_Al demonio todo…_ me dije para mí misma. Ya no me importaba, simplemente, no fue un buen día. No estaba segura de si era el agua de la lluvia la que recorría mis mejillas o era la que salía de mis lagrimales, pero ya no me importaba. Empecé a sollozar bajo como una viuda recién abandonada, sin necesidad de moverme del suelo.

Esperaba que la lluvia se calmara y creí que lo había hecho cuando dejé de sentir en mi cabeza las gotas fuertes golpeándome. Yo seguía mirando al suelo, y delante de mí una forma familiar cerca de mi rostro aparecía. El marco de mis anteojos negros que era inconfundible, los veía, estaban ahí. Alguien me los estaba dando.

¿Tú crees en el destino? A decir verdad, yo no creía en el tampoco. Yo consideraba más bien el destino como el resultado de las malas elecciones de la vida, o una especie de karma hereditario. Pero si me volvieran a preguntar hoy mismo si creo en el destino, volvería a responder tal vez lo mismo aunque, _"no creía, pero a veces dudo."_ Pues todo depende de cómo continuaba mi vida, aunque personalmente no me gustaba atribuirle mis grandes y preciados logros a una palabra que evoca el azar.

De cualquier manera, si ese día no hubiera sido así, esa persona que colocó un paraguas sobre mi cabeza y me extendió los anteojos que me coloqué para ver sus ojos de color cielo chocando con los mios preocupados y su cabello rubio corto agitarse un poco por ladear la cabeza, no sé que habría pasado con mi concepto de _"destino_".

_-¿…Estás bien?_

Llámenme loca, pero ese acto fue la gota final para comprender que estaba completamente enamorada de Rin.

** -x-**

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! Lo continuaré muy pronto~_

_Kei~_


	2. She didn't mean to

**_Yellow To Green_**

_**Capitulo II **_

_**"She didn't mean to."**_

_(4.239 palabras)_

**_-x-_**

_"Irritada"_ era una de las mejores formas de describir mi estado de humor en aquel momento. Aunque tal vez no tanto, ya que a la vez, estaba un poco ansiosa y también… feliz.

Ese día no iba a ser especial en ningún sentido, y a pesar de que lo sabía completamente, cuando me apoyé en la alfombra a los pies de mi cama, deseé que algo interesante sucediera.

Sin mucha ayuda, cuando moví las cortinas, la luz que provenía de afuera no era tan intensa como solía ser en los veranos. No, exactamente: hoy era un día nublado, horrible. Odiaba los días de lluvia y tormenta, me traían malos recuerdos de cuando vivía en el campo con mis tíos.

Arrastre mis pies sin preocupaciones hasta poder entrar al baño, y me di una media sonrisa por el desorden de mi cabello, típico de cada mañana. Pero todo tiene solución, aunque no parezca. La primera cosa que siempre hacia después de levantarme era lavar mi rostro, luego mis dientes, y finalmente luchar con mi cabello, no sin antes quitarme el pijama y vestirme.

Para colaborar con mi _"buen humor"_, el agua que salía del grifo estaba helada, y al tocar mi cara de repente, casi pego un salto. Seguramente inflé mis cachetes, como era costumbre cada vez que algo me hacía enojar. Mientras aún fregaba mi ojo con una mano, con la otra abría la gaveta y sacaba mi cepillo de dientes. La pasta dental era la misma de siempre, una color rosada con presumible sabor a fresas. ¿Por qué fresas, de cualquier forma? Mi fruta preferida es la naranja. ¿Por qué no hay pasta dental de naranja?

Sin muchas ganas cepillé mis dientes y volví a guardar todo. Una de mis cualidades/problemas más grandes es que era extensiva y exageradamente ordenada. No del tipo compulsivo, sin embargo. Bueno, eso es lo que digo yo.

Ya un poco más despabilada, volví hacia mi cuarto y hacia el closet, a buscar que ponerme. De reojo vi a mi gata tirada sobre la cama en el lugar donde estaba que seguramente aún conservaba el calor. Gata suertuda. Ella se puede quedar todo el día durmiendo y sin preocupaciones. Ah, Okay, tal vez estoy exagerando. Sin embargo antes de tomar mi camisa blanca estiré mi mano para tocar su panza. Nunca pude evitar hacer eso, después de todo soy una loca de los gatos.

Finalmente, sin mucha elección o posibilidad de hacerlo, terminé colocándome una camisa de color blanca con un lazo celeste en el cuello, junto con unos jeans grises y un gorro color blanco, ya que parecía que iba a hacer bastante frío al atardecer. Antes de colocarme el gorro sin embargo, regresé a mi baño y con el cepillo acomodé mi cabello a gusto. Me coloqué dos hebillas de color celeste en el flequillo para evitar que molestara a mis ojos. Las había recibido de regalo por parte de mi padre el día del niño. Sí, porque mi padre aún me regalaba cosas para el día del niño. A pesar de que ya cumplí mis buenos dieciocho…

_-¿Rin…?_

La voz de mi padre hizo eco desde el piso de abajo.

_-¿Qué pasa?-_ Le contesté con un grito mientras tomaba mi bolso y acariciaba a la gata una vez más.

_-Ah, ya estas despierta._

Bajé el último tramo de escaleras para recibir una sonrisa aliviada de mi padre sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Rodé los ojos.

_-Es obvio que ya lo estoy. Debo ir al trabajo.- _Cuando miré el reloj en la pared, dejé mi bolso sobre el sillón en el living y estaba dispuesta a tomar el control remoto del LCD_.-Aunque aún me quedan como 30 minutos._

_-Ya veo.- _Me contesta él del otro lado de la habitación, aún con su desayuno. _-¿Podrías despertar a tu hermano?_

Dejé el control y de un salto me levanté del sillón en el que estaba tan cómoda. Sin embargo era costumbre que yo siempre tuviera que ir a despertar a Len por las mañanas. Aún después de que ambos trabajáramos, él sigue siendo un flojo y nada madrugador.

Esquivé algunas macetas en el pasillo y entré por su puerta sin siquiera golpear antes. Como me imaginaba, él ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ocupado demasiado en su sueño rejuvenecedor. Me acerqué a la cama y sacudí su colcha.

_-Oye, holgazán, ya son las once, ¿Cuánto más piensas seguir durmiendo?_

Cuando fui a correr las cortinas de su ventanal para que entrara la luz, pude apreciar toda la ropa y todo tipo de cosas tiradas en el suelo por toda la habitación. Éramos completamente opuestos en algunos sentidos. Pero no era la clase de persona que iba a estar limpiando el desastre de los demás. Mordí mi labio y esquivé la ropa para volverme a acercar a Len, esta vez despojándole de su cobertor.

-_Ahh, Rin… déjame en paz… Ayer hubo… party en Ragnarok hasta las 4 am… estoy muerto._

_-¿¡Otra vez te quedaste en el compu!?_

Ser adictos a los MMORPG es una etapa, créanme. Yo ya pasé por ella. Mi hermano, sin embargo, aún está en ella.

_-Ese maldito necro… se cree mucho… hasta que entra al dungeon…-_ Siguió murmurando cosas sin sentido para una persona normal mientras yo lo tomaba del brazo para tirarlo de la cama. Cuando mi estrategia tuvo éxito, él se quejó con la cara apoyada en la alfombra de la habitación. _–Ya, ya. Estoy despierto…_

_-Más te vale. Papá ya preparó el desayuno. Apúrate.-_ Aunque quise sonar seria, no pude evitar la sonrisa que se formó por lo gracioso que era ver a mi hermano tirado en el suelo. Antes de poder retirarme, dando completada mi tarea, Len murmura:

_-¿…Vas a trabajar a la tienda?_

_-A diferencia tuya.-_ Le respondí con sorna.

_-Eww, ese lugar es horrible. Deberías hacerme caso y buscar otro empleo… ahí son unos… esclavizadores…-_Sus palabras se cortan por un bostezo que me dio la sensación que no iba a levantarse del suelo si encontraba una posición cómoda para seguir durmiendo.

Me acerqué de nuevo a Len y le propiné una patada para asegurarme de que no se aliviara.

_-¡Levántate, flojo!_

Luego de unos quince minutos de estar mirando el noticiero en la televisión, ambos sentimos los pasos de mi hermano saliendo de su cuarto.

_-Hija, ¿No vas a desayunar?-_ Preguntó mi padre de nuevo desde la cocina.

No es como si tenía muchas ansias de comer sus tostadas quemadas y su café muy azucarado…

_-No te preocupes, voy a comer en la tienda.-_ Bamboleé el control remoto sobre mi cabeza y luego volví a apoyarlo sobre el brazo del sofá.

Cuando volví a levantarme, regresé hacía la cocina para tomar mi bolso sobre la mesa y Len me dedicó una mirada poco espabilada. Antes de apoyar sobre mi hombro la cartera, le saqué la lengua infantilmente, a lo que él me respondió de igual manera. A pesar de todo, era mi hermano mellizo y lo apreciaba. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasáramos peleando por trivialidades.

Saludé a ambos antes de salir presurosamente por la puerta. Sin embargo, la voz de Len me detuvo de nuevo.

_-Oye Rin, en la tele dicen que lloverá en la tarde, ¿Por qué no llevas el paraguas?_

Levanté una ceja por el infundado consejo y preocupación de mi hermano sobre mí, pero me acerqué al pasillo y tomé mi sombrilla del paragüero. El mío era amarillo con lunares negros. Era un bonito color que me gustaba, por lo tanto uno de mis preferidos.

Una vez empecé a caminar por las largas y vacías veredas de mi barrio por primera vez pude apreciar el intenso viento golpeando mi rostro de lleno. Era helado, increíble para un día de primavera.

_-A pesar de que ayer había tan buen clima…-_ Suspiré para mí misma mientras doblaba en la esquina de la manzana.

Por cierto, la tienda en la que trabajaba era una de abarrotes, o mini-mercado, como quieran llamarle. Había empezado a trabajar ahí hacía unos cinco meses. Si hubiera sido por mí, me hubiera gustado estudiar publicidad, o algo así en una universidad, pero el dinero no era suficiente desde que mi padre se enfermó y a causa de eso perdió su trabajo. El dinero que recibía del gobierno no era suficiente para mantener a los tres. Len y yo habíamos empezado a trabajar aquí, pero él dejó el empleo al final del primer mes, diciendo que en este lugar eran esclavizadores y arribistas. Tal vez un chico como él tenga más oportunidades para conseguir empleo en otra parte, pero una persona como yo, quería aferrarme a lo que pudiera mientras estuviera.

Hacía solo dos semanas Len perdió el empleo de asistente en un instituto gastronómico debido al cierre de ciclo de las clases. Así que ahora estaba "tomando un breve descanso" hasta que fuera a buscar otro empleo. No iba a reprocharle nada, sin embargo. Ambos sabíamos la situación de papá y la familia.

El sonido familiar de la puerta metálica al abrirse me daba paso hacía el depósito de la tienda. Allí había dos personas, sentadas en un banco con un termo y algunas tazas de plástico apoyadas en una improvisada mesa sobre unas cajas de cartón resistentes. Ambos me miraron fugazmente al escuchar mis pasos, y luego mudaron el semblante al de una sonrisa cálida al reconocerme. La chica de cabello castaño oscuro, Meiko, con ojos del mismo color estiró con su mano una taza humeante, posiblemente con café. Y un café agradable, para aclarar. El otro, de cabello azul y ojos de cielo, Kaito, simplemente metió su trompa adentro de su propia taza como para mantener el calor.

_-¿Aún no ha llegado la jefa?_

Meiko sacudió la cabeza, con un deje de ameno entretenimiento. _–Dudo que vuelva por algunas semanas… A cambio vendrá "el otro"._

La forma en la que mencionó las últimas dos palabras, me dio la sensación de saber muy bien de que estaba hablando. No es como si afectaría las cosas, de todas formas.

_-¿Hay algo que acomodar?-_ pregunté mientras dejaba mi bolso en uno de los locker del depósito. Meiko apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro con una media sonrisa.

_-Ah, que trabajadora, eres, pequeña Rin. Esa es la actitud.-_ Y le lanzó una mirada filosa a Kaito que dio un pequeño salto para luego dejar la taza sobre la mesita.

_-H-Hay que colocar los nuevos productos enlatados que llegaron hoy para el pasillo 2… Manos a la obra.- _No lo dijo con muchos ánimos, pero su cuerpo se movió rápidamente para ayudarme a desembalar las cajas y quitar las latas.

Meiko, que resultaba ser la encargada de nosotros, los cuatro empleados, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la caja registradora, no sin antes chequear que todo estuviera en orden antes de abrir las puertas para el público.

Este mercado no era exactamente un _"lugar concurrido",_ pero tenía sus buenos y leales clientes cada día. Pero, por estar cerca de una estación de trenes, muchas veces se veían caras nuevas y algunas que tal vez no vuelvas a encontrar nunca. Sobre todo, muchos estudiantes. Esa estación parecía ser un punto clave para dos academias de las cuales desconocía: el instituto A, y el Instituto F. Dos escuelas privadas y de completo prestigio dentro de la ciudad. No es que sea ignorante pero, es todo lo que sabía de esas escuelas. Yo fui toda mi primaria y secundaria a la publica B junto con mi hermano y por eso no sabía nada sobre las demás institutos de la ciudad. Curioso, ¿no?

Mientras apoyaba con delicadeza y dedicación lata por lata en el estante, Kaito por detrás de mío pasaba una y otra vez verificando la etiqueta de precios y cambiando los necesarios. No tardaron mucho tiempo en aparecer las primeras personas, a las diez y media de la mañana, buscando sus primeros alimentos y productos. Una de las mujeres me saludó al pasar por mi lado, la cual reconocía desde jardín de infantes. Técnicamente mucha gente de esta tienda era conocida del barrio. No quiere decir que no sepa tratar con personas desconocidas. Me da igual.

_-¿Sabes qué?-_ Murmuró Kaito a mi lado trayéndome al mundo de nuevo.

_-¿Uh, que pasa?_

Él me mostró una sonrisa divertida. –_El instituto F va a realizar un festival por la primavera…_

_-Un poco tarde…-_ mencioné con un deje de sorpresa mientras giraba las latas.

-_Si lo sé, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es, que va a ser un evento público._

¿Publico? ¿Una de las academias más prestigiosas de la ciudad iba a hacer un evento público? Vaya, eso sí que era noticia.

_-Algo así como… ¿Entrada libre y gratuita?-_ Discerní con un poco más de interés.

Él se agachó en el suelo y tocó las etiquetas del estante más bajo, disimulando que estaba haciendo algo en vez de solo hacer tiempo para hablar conmigo, ya que si Meiko se daba cuenta, le ahorcaría. Llevé la mano a mi cabello y lo peiné inconscientemente.

_-Pff, ya quisieras.-_ Bufó con sus ojos azules fijos en el estante. _–Tienes que entrar con alguien que vaya a la academia._

_-Ah, ya veo.-_ Repliqué con un poco de decepción. Es decir, la academia F nunca había hecho uno de sus **_"maravillosos festivales"_** (según lo que me habían contado) abierto para todo público. Este año, si lo que Kaito decía era cierto, sería la primera vez. Aunque para mi familia seguía siendo inaccesible. _–No tengo a nadie conocido de la academia F…- _Comenté.

_-¿Qué me dices de tus clientas?_

Abrí los ojos. **_-¿"Mis clientas"?-_** repetí con su mismo tono.

_-Sí, ya sabes, una de ellas es esa chica que siempre viene a comprar sodas o barras de caramelo…_

Era cierto, si hacía un poco de memoria, recordaba a una chica de cabello turquesa con el uniforme de la academia F aparecer de vez en cuando.

_-Umm, ¿que debería pensar de que recuerdas a todas las chicas que vienen a esta tienda?_

Kaito levantó sus manos en señal de defenderse. _–Oye, solo tengo buena memoria. Pero piénsalo, les dices que si les dejas acompañarles, y ¡pam!, ya podemos ir los tres al festival._

_-¿Los tres? ¿…Hablas de Meiko?- _Levanté una ceja.

Él esquivó mi mirada, dirigiéndola a la góndola de pastas. Nunca fue bueno disimulando nada. Solté una risita y él volvió a mirarme con recelo. _-¡P-Por supuesto que estoy hablando de ella! ¿Quien más?_

_-¿…Y mi hermano?_

_-¿Hermano?-_ Repitió mis palabras con la boca abierta como un bobo. Si hay algo que no entendía de él, era como tenía tan buena memoria para las chicas… pero no para los chicos.

_-¡Sí! Mi hermano, ¿Len…? ¿Lo recuerdas?- _Se lo dije lentamente como si le estuviera enseñando matemáticas a un niño de cuatro años. Él estuvo meditando por unos eternos seis segundos hasta que asintió.

_-Ah, sí. Él que trabajó aquí por un mes. ¿Era tu hermano, uh?_

Tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo. _-¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? Además, si hay alguna forma de ir a ese festival, él vendrá con nosotros._

Sobretodo porque me asesinaría si se enteraba que fui al festival y sin invitarle.

_-Uh, está bien.-_ Respondió él sin darle muchas vueltas. _-Pero ya te dije, tienes que preguntarle a algunas de tus clientas. _

_-Umm….-_ concordé algo aletargada. Era una estúpida idea por parte de Kaito, pero tan estúpida que de hecho era simple y casi podría decirse, muy probable que funcionase.

_-Aunque, la chica de cabello turquesa no viene tan seguido como la otra…_

_-¿La otra?_

_-Sí, ya sabes, la chica de anteojos y pelo verde, corto como el tuyo.- _Me contestó él moviendo sus manos.

No me costó mucho hacer memoria de esa chica, pues de hecho era cierto que venía mucho más seguido que la otra. Sobre todos los días de semana, como si lo hiciera después del instituto. Aunque la descripción de Kaito era un tanto acertada, a la vez yo la sentía inexacta. Si no me equivocaba, ella era compañera o _presumiblemente_ amiga de la de cabello turquesa, ya que la primera vez que la vi, estaba a su lado. Luego ya ella siempre había regresado sola. Era una chica de baja estatura, aunque seguramente estábamos casi a la misma altura, su uniforme de escuela, esos típicos trajes de marinerita pero de color azul oscuro, con el pañuelo rodeando su cuello y la pollera tableada unos dedos por encima de su rodilla. Tenía cabello corto, de un prodigioso color verde, cuyas mechas que cubrían sus orejas eran más largas, rozando sus hombros, que el resto de su cabello casi del mismo largo que el mío. Sus ojos, detrás de unos anteojos de grueso marco color negro, eran el mismo verde profundo que me recordaba al bosque donde solía ir con Len en mi infancia. Ella parecía ser una chica reservada y que no llamaba la atención, pero por alguna razón, su imagen podía quedar pegada en mi retina por semanas, aunque bueno, el hecho de que siempre esté por aquí me ayuda a mantener fresca la memoria. No había escuchado palabras de su boca jamás, porque a pesar de que tal vez decía "nada más" o "gracias" o "adiós", los murmuraba en un tono tan bajo que me era imposible oírle.

Más allá de todo eso, una parte que no coincidía con el plan de Kaito es que, ella no parecía exactamente del tipo accesible para esa clase de peticiones. Podía jurar que esta chica, cada vez que venía a la tienda, me miraba todo el tiempo con una sonrisa ausente en su rostro y sus ojos sombríos.

Me detestaba.

Estaba 100% segura de que tenía algo contra mí, aunque no sabría decir por qué. ¿Tal vez simplemente no le cae bien mi forma de ser? ¿O mi aspecto?

Las chicas tienen razones muy extrañas para odiar. No lo sé.

_-No lo creo…-_ Repliqué finalmente a Kaito que no detectó más de unos segundos tarde mi respuesta sin ánimos.

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Pareciera como que ella tiene algo en mi contra, no lo sé. ¿Has visto su mirada cuando se dirige a mí?_

Kaito rememoró y soltó una risa escrupulosa_. –Sí, lo he visto. ¿Le has hecho algo?_

_-Ugh, ¿cómo crees? Ni siquiera le conozco._

_-Entonces deberías probar con la de cabello turquesa entonces._

Rodé los ojos. _–Si tantas ganas tienes de ir al festival con Meiko, ¿entonces por qué no le preguntas tú?-_ Y me alejé dejándolo a él con una réplica en sus labios.

No es como si iba a morir por no ir a ese festival, aunque claro, si me daba curiosidad. Resignarse era todo lo que me quedaba, o tener un atisbo de esperanza en alguna parte de mi mente.

Pero como mi tarea había sido concluida, pensaba sentarme en la caja registradora ahora que era mi turno. El sol del mediodía que debía estarse asomando ahora, estaba ausente, oculto por las nubes grises que adornaban el cielo. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro mientras apoyaba mi codo sobre el aparador.

_-¿Estas aburrida?-_ Escuché la voz de la encargada acercándose. Algo en su tono no me agradó nada, pues, sabía lo que iba a pasar. En un impulso, desvié la mirada hacia Kaito, que con una fuerza sobrehumana luchaba con el trapo para limpiar el suelo.

Ese maldito bastardo.

_-E-Eh ¿No? Solo miraba las nubes…_

_-Va a haber una tormenta casi al final de la tarde. No te preocupes por ella ahora. Pero ya que te gusta observar las nubes…_

_-¿…Q-Qué?_

Solo cuando ella levantó la bolsa de color blanca sobre su cabeza me di cuenta de que ya era tarde para escapar.

_-Yo te cubro en la caja… Buena suerte._

Bien, vamos a empezar desde el hecho de que este no era mi empleo preferido de entre todos los que he tenido. Y antes he sido asistente en un curso de maquillaje y manicura (ese fue el mejor, por cierto), limpié en una peluquería, cuidé niños (Si, y la verdad no quiero volver a hacerlo), y paseé perros (ellos son más fácil de controlar que los niños). Aún así, sin embargo, este fue el que mejor tiempo me daba, estaba cerca de mi casa, podía comer en el trabajo y tenía buenas personas acompañándome.

Pero bueno, todos estos beneficios se acababan cuando Meiko me enviaba a llevar productos a alguna casa. Si, tal como si fuera un delivery. Y saben si, yo soy una persona muy positiva, pero díganme _¿Qué tiene de positivo caminar con menos de ocho grados centígrados en el aire y el viento rozando tu cara mientras una tormenta se avecinaba en la calle?_ No creo que puedan objetar.

Y ahí estaba yo, con una enorme bolsa de color blanquecina en una mano, y en la otra, mi paraguas amarillo ya que Meiko me sugirió llevar _"por si acaso"._ Cuando miré el cielo negruzco por encima de mi cabeza, no dudé que en cualquier momento iba a llover de nuevo. Tomé aire y decidí que debía hacer esto con rapidez, para regresar a la tienda lo más rápido posible.

El camino de ida no fue muy difícil, había gente aún caminando, muchas de las cuales me saludaron, también perros que me ladraron (gracias al cielo encerrados dentro del patio de sus hogares), semáforos y autos que tuve que esperar y esquivar. Si bien era una ciudad grande, este lado de la urbanización no era tan grande como el otro lado. Lo cual no me sorprendía: todos se fueron del lado donde están los shoppings, hipermercados, escuelas y hospitales más prestigiosos.

Creo que fue la decima quinta vez que suspiré cuando toqué el timbre de mi destino. Una mujer de espaldas cargadas y sonrisa amable recibió mi bolsa dándome el dinero y una propina para mí por haberla traído. Al verla tan frágil, tal vez acepté un poco mejor esta tarea, ya que dudaba que esa mujer tuviera un viaje fácil hasta la tienda. Le saludé con la mano que me había quedado libre y emprendí el camino de nuevo hacia la tienda. Sin embargo para mi mala suerte, cuando me faltaban unas tres cuadras, las gotas empezaron a tocar el suelo. Fue tan extraño porque, cuando ya abrí el paraguas, el aguacero era increíble. Aunque quise esquivar los charcos de agua, mis pies se empaparon completamente por las salpicaduras del agua al chocar con tanta fuerza. Yo iba con tranquilidad, a pesar de todo. Mal que bien, ya estaba lloviendo, pero si corría tal vez podría tropezar y caer, ya que era muy descuidada en ese sentido. Así que decidí mantener un paso entre acelerado y a la vez lento mientras cruzaba las calles que me quedaban. Un auto casi me empapaba completamente, sino fuera porque adivine su intención de no reducir la velocidad antes de que el semáforo cambiara, así que me moví hacia atrás y si… estuvo bastante cerca.

Cuando ya me quedaba una cuadra, vi que había varias personas que corrían debajo de la lluvia, con la mala suerte de no contar con un paraguas en aquel momento. Después de todo, la tormenta fue sorpresiva, ya que había sido anunciada recién para la noche. Otra vez apreté con mis manos el mango del paraguas agradeciendo la breve suerte.

Otra semana con resfrió sería fatal para nuestra economía, ya que Meiko no me dejaría trabajar en esa condición, pero tampoco me pagaría, por supuesto.

Bien, ya estaba cerca, solo debía ir a la siguiente esquina. Alguien chocó con mi hombro desde atrás con mucha fuerza. Era un hombre de traje que corría a toda velocidad, y si me hubiera empujado de lleno, me hubiera tirado al piso con tanta fuerza. Fue pura suerte la mía, pero como seguí mirando al hombre correr hacia la esquina donde yo debía dirigirme y chocó a alguien más. No pude evitar soltar un soplo de preocupación cuando vi que siguió corriendo a pesar de que a esta persona si la terminó arrojando al suelo.

_-Dios, esta gente bruta.-_ Solté en un murmuro mientras corría hacia la persona en el suelo. Era una chica, y ella también estaba completamente empapada. Me asusté un poco porque vi que no se movía. Simplemente estaba arrodillada en el suelo con las manos apoyadas en el mismo. La cabeza gacha y su cabello pegado a su cuello.

Bajé la mirada y vi unos lentes en el suelo. Los tomé con curiosidad y los extendí cerca de su rostro al igual que mi paraguas para cubrirla un poco, a pesar de que yo me estaba mojando la espalda en ese momento.

_-¿…Estas bien?-_ Inquirí con estupidez, puesto que no se veía nada bien.

Ella se colocó sus lentes y la piel de sus ojos estaba rojiza, lo cual contrarrestaba con el verde de su mirar. No me contestó, sin embargo, sino que se me quedó mirando por unos segundos. Ambas lo hicimos de hecho, por alguna razón, no veía la necesidad de cortar esa acción a pesar de que ambas estábamos mojándonos cada vez más debajo de la tormenta.

_-Estoy bien.- _Respondió ella finalmente a lo cual le sonreí. Estiré la mano y ella la tomó dudosa luego de unos segundos.

En aquel momento no me di cuenta, pero tal vez mis deseos de que cosas interesantes sucedieran, de alguna u otra forma, llegarían como un exabrupto, a cambiar mi vida para siempre.

**-x-**

* * *

_**A/N: **__Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, termina en el mismo lugar que el primero, pero a partir del siguiente la historia avanzara de ambos puntos de vista. El siguiente regresará Gumi ^.^ ¿Como se tomará este cambio repentino en su destino? _

_Estos ultimos días anduve con un bloqueo para escribir. No en el sentido de que no supiera que hacer ¡En realidad si sabía! T_T estaba todo en mi mente pero, no , no podía escribirlo ¬¬_

_Como sea, nos leemos pronto . Gracias a todos ^^_


	3. We are going this way, right?

**Green To Yellow**

**Capitulo III**

**"We are going this way, right?"**

_(3.902 palabras)_

**-x-**

Yo no suelo ser atenta con las fechas y cosas. Mucho menos de fechas festivas, aunque bueno, eso tendría que ser más común suponerlo. Quiero decir, si es navidad, ves un montón de gente por las calles comprando cosas desesperados antes de _Noche Buena_. O incluso notas las luces que invaden la ciudad, y sus absurdas decoraciones navideñas. Pero cuando se trata de un día común y corriente, no es tan fácil para mí notarlo. Cuando vas hacia la escuela como cualquier día de semana y subes al tren no vas a escuchar repentinamente un tipo gritando "¡Hoy es martes dieciocho de junio del 2013!" No, en verdad no hay probabilidades de eso. Entonces se podría decir que viví "en el aire" la mayor parte de mi vida.

Desde que tengo memoria, poca importancia le di al tiempo y sus horribles segundos –según los adultos-, y aun menos probabilidad, al paso de los años, meses, semanas o días. ¿Cómo funciona el asunto entonces? Fácil, me gustaría decir que mi memoria se basa en "lunares". Así es como me gusta llamarle. Solo imaginen: un lienzo enorme, de tal vez unos veinticinco o veintiséis metros de ancho y largo, esparcido completamente sobre el suelo. Es de color blanco, níveo, casi insípido a la vista. Entonces imaginen que aparecen puntos sobre la tela; delicados puntos, como si fueran manchas invadiendo la tela. Lunares de color verde, o azules. Prácticamente cualquier color más allá del blanco inexpresivo. Bueno, mi mente es como una tela, y cada punto hecho en ella es un evento que vale la pena recordar. Y como es una tela enorme, y aún queda bastante tiempo, ella está casi vacía de puntos. Un poco decepcionante, ¿verdad?

Pero a pesar de todo esto, por más distraída o _"colgada"_ que fuera, no importa cuando cómo y por que razón me pregunten el día más asombroso de mi vida, empezaría desde el diecisiete de octubre. Fue ese mismo día el que salí temprano de clases de gimnasia. Fue ese día en el que caminé por el camino completamente contrario al de mi casa y no tome el tren que suelo tomar junto a mi amiga. Fue el día que Salí corriendo de aquel lugar porque temí que no volvería a encontrarla. Y fue ese mismo día cuando ella me encontró en el suelo y me ayudó a levantarme. ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? Jamás me había sucedido nada parecido. Y ni siquiera era una persona que idolatraba o adoraba el romance y la boba representación del amor en las telenovelas o libros best sellers. Esto era real; era algo que yo estaba sintiendo. A pesar de no saber ni lo que significa, yo asumí que estaba enamorada de una chica de la que apenas conocía su nombre. Que irónico. Entonces tal vez solo estoy "endulzando" las cosas. Si pasamos por alto todo esto y lo decimos de forma cruda, ella me atraía sexualmente. Uh, eso suena tan… perverso. EL concepto del amor no me parecía tan lejano en ese momento entonces.

-¿Puedes levantarte?- Su voz era como un coro de ángeles, interrumpido por el molesto ruido de la lluvia que aun no cesaba. Cuando vi que ella apoyaba el paraguas sobre mi cabeza, me levanté rápidamente, porque sabía que ella estaba mojándose al hacerlo.

-S-Si.

Fue todo lo que atiné a decir, pues cada vez que podía me quedaba mirando a sus rasgos. Ella estaba cerca de mí más de lo que pude haberla apreciado desde su puesto de cajera en una tienda de abarrotes. Y lucia distinta, con su cabello un poco desordenado y húmedo, aun así el rímel y delineador en sus ojos completamente intactos, sus labios rosa naturales, su media sonrisa y su cabeza hacia un costado. Era tan linda. Era hermosa.

No, no estaba exagerando.

-¿Vives cerca de aquí?

Sacudí la cabeza. No solo porque estaba nerviosa sino también por el simple hecho de que la lluvia era probablemente más fuerte que mi voz. Rin simplemente dejó una sonrisa permanecer en sus labios por unos segundos hasta volver a hablarme.

-Esta empapada, ven, no puedes andar así por la calle.

Recuerdas que cuando eras pequeño tus padres siempre te decían "no aceptes las cosas de extraños" o "no hables ni los sigas". Bueno, por lo general sigo los consejos de mis maravillosos padres, pero no era solamente que era la persona de la que estaba enamorada la que me ofrecía ayuda, sino que también tendría un viaje de más de treinta y cinco minutos para llegar a casa por el tren, más la caminata de regreso, con lo cual era muy probable que termine completamente enferma al siguiente día.

Entonces cuando ella extendió mi mano, dudé unos segundos antes de tomarla. Tenía una fuerza increíble con la que me ayudo a levantarme. Wow, podría haberme levantado ella misma sin mi ayuda, si hubiera sido necesario. Su mano era fría, casi helada, con lo que no pude evitar un respingo de mi parte. Al contrario de mi mano, y a pesar que yo estaba debajo del agua.

Dicen que las personas de manos frías tienen un corazón cálido. Sonaba realista. Aunque eso signifique que a mí me clasificaba como una bruja insensible…

-Mi trabajo está aquí a una cuadra, allí te daré algo para que te seques.

No pude evitar tartamudear con su frase. -¿T-Trabajo…? ¿En…la tienda?

-Sí. –Ella asintió y extendió el paraguas por encima de ambas. Espera un momento… eso significaba que aun trabaja ahí… pero ese de pelo azul hacía rato…ugh, ¿qué demonios? Cuando Rin tomó mi brazo para juntarme a ella así cabíamos debajo del paraguas, fue suficiente para olvidar mis pensamientos, sobretodo mi ira contra el empleado.

Ambas caminábamos despacio, ella tomando mi brazo con fuerza y a la vez con tanta delicadeza. La lluvia no había parado, aun seguía fuerte como siempre, pero yo estaba completamente mojada, así que mucho no me importaba. OH, es cierto. Estaba mojada. Y estaba rozando a Rin con mi uniforme. Intenté apartarme un poco de ella al darme cuenta de que casi estaba apoyada en todo su hombro y cadera.

-…Lo siento.- Dije con mis mejillas sonrojadas.

-No pasa nada.- Ella se rió y sentí como mi rostro se teñía de más rojo. De seguro pensaba que era una estúpida. Una chica torpe que apenas sabe hablar. Ah… ¿cómo podía estar tan feliz y a la vez, querer que un oso polar me comiera entera? Aunque solo quedaban unas dos cuadras, la caminata se me hacia eterna. Íbamos a paso normal, pero las palabras no surgían de ninguna de las dos. Ella solo miraba hacia adelante mientras esquivábamos algunos charcos de agua, y yo, mirando al suelo y de vez en cuando miraba con el rabillo del ojo a su rostro. Estaba… tan cerca. Mi corazón estaba empezando a molestarme en mi pecho, como si estuviera tratando de abrir camino por mi pecho y escapar gritando de alegría y vergüenza. No podía quedarme en silencio por mucho tiempo, ah, si ella no iba a decir nada, tenía que hacerlo yo. Tenía que decir algo…

-T-Tú…

-¿Um?- Ella respondió tan rápido que mi lengua casi se traba. Cuando me di cuenta que tenía toda su atención, no me era tan fácil continuar.

-T-Tú… trabajas aún en la tienda.- Por alguna razón sonó como una confirmación, cuando en realidad se lo estaba formulando…

-¿Si? Hace más de siete meses que trabajo, y no veo que dejaré de hacerlo en el futuro, jeje…

Lo sabía… maldito desgraciado. ¿Me mintió? ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba burlándose de mí? Como me gustaría asesinarlo…

-Hacía semanas que no venias. Antes venias mucho más seguido, ¿te mudaste o algo así?

Creo que en ese momento mi mente hizo un aborto de todo tipo de lógica al hablar. – ¿N-n-n-n-o…? Quiero decir, uh….eh…yo siempre viví del otro lado de…la ciudad, uh… ¿c-como sabes que… que no estuve viniendo?

Tal vez no era esa la pregunta que quería hacer, pero en ese momento salió de esa forma. Estaba confundida. Quiero decir, ¿¡Ella me recuerda!? Y para colmo, se dio cuenta de que iba bastante seguido. Oh dios, ella se había dado cuenta, sí que lo había hecho. En un absurdo encuentro con su acosadora, y actuaba de esta forma tan tranquila. Rin volvió a reír haciendo que mi pánico se difuminara un poco.

-Simplemente me di cuenta... Además, no es común que alumnos de la academia F anden por estos lados.- Ella levanta sus delicados dedos y señala mi camisa, a lo que yo inconscientemente llevo mi vista. Mi camisa blanca con cuello marinero de color azul y blanco era lo más distintivo de mi escuela. Es una estúpida y aburrida academia privada, por cierto. –Ya casi llegamos. Uh, esta lluvia es detestable.

Levanté mi cabeza chocando mi vistacon su paraguas amarillo patito. Yo amaba la lluvia, al contrario de muchagente, y nunca creí que fuera nada malo. Contrario a mis pensamientos claro, lachica a mi lado no era diferente de la mayoría.

-Um…- solo murmuré para demostrarle que le escuchaba.

Lo lamento tanto, Rin. Lamento ser una persona tan aburrida…

La campana de la puerta comunicó que habíamos llegado. El calor golpeó a mi cara como una brisa de verano,

Completamente contrastante con el exterior. Además, aquí adentro había un silencio casi sepulcral, y a la distancia, algo así como música electrónicaproveniente de una radio. Aunque era la misma tienda que siempre visitaba para verla a ella, hoy me parecía tan extraño. Tal vez se debía porque estaba con Rin.

-Ah, llegaste.- La voz provino de una mujer de cabello castaño del otro lado del cuarto. Ella formaba una sonrisa mientras rascaba su nuca. Cuando levanto la cabeza, estoy segura de que recién fue la primera vez que noto mi presencia. -Vaya... ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?

Obviamente el comentario se debía a que ambas estábamos empapadas de arriba a abajo. Rin cerró el paraguas y lo apoyo al costado de la puerta de entrada.

-Meiko, ¿hay toallas para secarse?

-Claro, detrás en el depósito.- Contestó la castaña mientras se sentaba.

-Ven, por aquí.- Ella llamó mi atención señalando hacia una de las puertas de fondo, de color azulado.

Con mi "poder de observación", divisé toda la habitación. Era sin duda un depósito, infestado de cajas de cartón por doquier, y un extraño olor que no era humedad. También olía a café. Mucho café.

Rin continuó delante de mí y se detuvo enfrente de unos lockers de un color gris bastante deprimente. Extendió sus finos dedos para abrir una de las pequeñas aberturas y empezó a revisar. Al final, sacó una enorme toalla de color blanco y me lo extendió con una sonrisa.

-...Gracias.- murmuré en un tono reacio, tal vez más de lo que habría querido.

Ella solo asintió y regresó a buscar otra cosa. Tomó una toalla de color celeste y la arrojó sobre su cabeza, dispuesta a secarse. Mientras la imitaba de la misma forma, no pude evitar solo observar sus manos moverse por encima del material, sus dedos finos y blancos, sus uñas de color rosado delicadamente cuidadas. Quisiera tener manos como esas, uh.

-Esto te servirá.- Rin me sacó de mis pensamientos bruscamente, extendiéndome un pequeño bolso. Lo tomé torpemente sin discernir el asunto. -Por allí está el baño.- Y me sonrió. Ohh, una sonrisa que podría desterrar a un ángel. Pero aún no entendía.

De todas formas camine hacia donde me señaló anteriormente. Un pequeño baño de color gris pero bastante iluminación. Al encender el interruptor lo primero que pude apreciar fue un gran espejo en frente mío. Al principio me asuste creyendo que me enfrentaría con mi gemela malvada, pero solo era el material reflectado.

Solo me horroricé aún más cuando observé mi rostro en el gran espejo. Ah, la marca roja debajo de mis ojos, incluso con el color claro de mis pupilas parecía destacar mucho más, casi como si hubiera sido golpeada. Y mi cabello... no... No me dejen hablar de mi cabello. Estaba más desordenado que de costumbre, y no, el agua no ayudaba. No me gusta mi pelo mojado, es que mi color se convierte en un verde pantanoso. Muchas veces consideré arrancarme mechón por mechón con mis propias manos. Si, así de mucho lo odiaba.

Apoyé la bolsa que Rin me había dado sobre el lavado y procedí a revisarla. Para mi sorpresa -aunque no tendría que haberme sorprendido tanto-, eran prendas de ropa. Había un buzo de lana color rosado con un lazo blanco en el lado izquierdo del pecho, y también había una calza de color gris. Inconscientemente llevé el buzo a mi cara y la hundí en ella, inhalando fuertemente. Sin duda, era ropa de Rin. Su aroma era inconfundible. Como lavanda y almizcle.

Arranqué la prenda de mi rostro con fuerza, es que... no soy una pervertida ni nada así. Ugh.

Mi uniforme azulado que usualmente era soportable, ahora estaba asquerosamente pegado a mi cuerpo. Incluso después de pasar la toalla varias veces podía jurar que aun goteaba levemente. Me quité la parte de arriba lo más rápido que pude, pero sentí la brisa del ambiente tocar mi espalda provocando que todos los vellos de mi brazo se erizaran. Tomé el buzo rosado y me lo coloqué sin dudarlo. Luego hice lo mismo con mi falda. También mis medias, pero decidí quedarme con mi ropa interior. No era una sensación muy agradable, pero al menos... al menos la ropa de arriba me daba un poco mas de calor.

Volví la vista al espejo de nuevo. Por un momento me costó enfocar en la propia imagen de lo que tenia puesto. Ahora que lo pienso... nunca había usado rosa hasta ahora. La escala de mi ropa siempre tiende a ser un poco mas... apagada. Y la calza, oh dios mío, la calza. Era bien apretada contra mi piel... ¿Acaso estas cosas son legales? Mis muslos se marcaban bastante. Nunca había usado nada así tampoco... frase de vida: cuanto más suelto, más cómodo. Bueno, las experiencias siempre son interesantes.

Para mi suerte el buzo me quedaba enorme. Las mangas colgaban un poco así que la enrollé unas dos veces, pero lo bueno era que quedaba mucho mas debajo de mi trasero. Mientras daba media vuelta sobre el espejo considere que más que buzo era una especie de vestido de mangas largas. Era bastante abrigado. Lavé mi rostro con el agua que comparada con la de afuera, incluso parecía tibia. Las marcas rojas en mis ojos no se desvanecieron, pero al menos se disimulo un poco más. Es por eso que odio llorar...

Mi flequillo ahora estaba seco y abrigaba mi rostro de forma especial.

Mientras seguía concentrada en la inspección personal alguien toco a la puerta. Dude por unos segundos creyendo que tal vez no era esta la puerta que era golpeada, pero una segunda vez lo confirmó.

-¿S-Si?

-Ah, Rin ha preguntado si quieres tomar chocolate caliente. Será bueno para aliviarlas del frio.

La voz era la misma que había oído a la entrada... ¿Meiko? Quisiera ser más buena para recordar nombres.

-E-Esta bien.- Murmuré lo más fuerte que pude para que me oyera a través de la puerta. Al parecer lo hizo. Nunca hay situación o lugar para negar chocolate caliente gratis

-Bien, estaremos en la caja. -

¿Caja? ah sí, por un momento olvide que esto se trataba de una tienda. Una tienda a la que usualmente venia para acosar a la chica que me gustaba. Si.

La sala que había dejado atrás seguía de la misma forma cuando salí del baño. La iluminación parecía oscura comparada con la del lugar de recién, pero aun así era apreciable. La verdad es que hubiera preferido estar pálida y con anemia antes que con las mejillas rojas como las tenía en ese momento. Tomé con una mano el buzo e intenté bajarlo un poco más. Tenía que seguir intentando olvidar que se trataba de su ropa la que estaba en mi cuerpo ahora. Repito, no soy una pervertida.

Suspiré por lo bajo y comencé a caminar, pero mi recorrido se ve detenido a la mitad por la presencia cerca de la puerta.

-D-Diablos... uff, esto pesa mucho...

Tenía tantas cajas encima que ni siquiera podía verse su rostro de frente, solo paquetes y paquetes de color verde. Me quede congelada esperando que no notara mi presencia, es algo que siempre hago. Es casi un reflejo. Pero sin duda cuando se puso de perfil, las cajas cayeron al suelo, escuchó mi respiración detenerse y posteriormente mi tos. El de cabello azul me miró como si se tratara de la mismísima parca viniendo a llevárselo.

Hubiera querido que fuera así...

-¿T-Tú...?

Mi gesto y mi cabello en general no deben haber ayudado a disipar su miedo. Si cree que había olvidado lo que sucedió más temprano, está bastante equivocado. Lamentablemente, aún no soy buena en asesinar telepáticamente. Así que solo me quede de pie por unos segundos con la mirada hacia la puerta a donde quería escapar. El otro aun tenía problemas acomodando las cajas que tiró con su perplejidad.

-A-Ah no, Meiko me matará...

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?- Como si fuera invocada, la morocha aparece por la única puerta libre con un gesto algo preocupado. Lo convierte en uno enojado al ver las cajas sobre el suelo. -¡Estúpido! ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!

Él otro chilló como tetera mientras cubría su cabeza para un golpe que nunca llegó. Ahora que lo pienso, seguramente no le golpeo simplemente porque me asustaría. Me hubiera gustado que lo golpeara...

-¡AHHHH! ¡Limpia este desastre ya mismo!- Ella giró la cabeza hacía a mí y pegué un salto simplemente por reflejo. Ella ablandó su gesto de forma increíble. -Ven por aquí, cariño.

Me dio la espalda y decidí acatarle. De reojo pude ver al otro juntando las cajas con nerviosismo. Bien se lo merecía. Le saqué la lengua mentalmente.

Tal como lo había dicho antes, ambas estaban sentadas detrás de le mesada de caja de cambio. Demasiado tranquilas para un horario de trabajo. La tienda esta vacía, sin embargo. Rin levantó la vista de la mesa y se enfocó en mí, haciendo que me ponga más nerviosa de lo que debería. Seguramente debió pensar el mal uso de su ropa en alguien como yo. Ella se había cambiado también, tenía un jean gris y una polera blanca de cuello tortuga. Su cabello estaba agarrado en una improvisada cola de caballo. Aunque era corto, aun así se podía apreciar que no rozaba sus orejas, dejando a la vista sus aros de perla blanquecina. Aún seguía siendo una vista maravillosa. Aún sin el maquillaje con el que estaba acostumbrada a verle.

Ugh. Era preciosa.

-Bebe mientras aun esté bien caliente. -Meiko extendió la taza delante de mis manos cuando finalmente me senté, al lado de Rin. El aroma del chocolate invadió mis fosas nasales con rapidez. Demonios, como amo el chocolate.

Levanté la mirada de mi taza y choqué con los ojos celestes ajenos. Casi me ahogaba con el líquido. No, de hecho lo hice, y por eso empecé a toser.

-H-Hey, ¿estás bien? ¿Te has quemado?

-N-No...Yo...-Tos.-estoy bien.

Ella soltó una risita. Fue adorable pero, espera, ¡No quería que se riera de mí!

Volví a hundir mi trompa en la taza, ansiando que la tierra me tragara. El pulóver que tenía puesto era bastante abrigado. Obviamente comparado con mi uniforme completamente empapado. Al menos esperaba que mis apuntes no se hubieran mojado y... oh.

¡Ah, ah, ahhhhh! ¿Q-Qué hora era? Rin pareció darse cuenta de mi repentino estremecimiento.

-¿Sucede algo?

Murmuré en la taza. -...Hora.

-¿Hora...? ¡Ah! -Ella giró un poco en su silla y se estiró hasta tomar algo de la mesa, específicamente, su teléfono celular. -Las siete treinta.

Oh. Definitivamente ella debía estar preocupada. Miré hacía la parte delantera de la tienda, el cielo grisáceo definitivamente no era diferente al anochecer. Oh, oh.

-Necesito...-Balanceé la taza hasta apoyarla sobre la mesada.- Mi móvil.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y asintió con un "Hmm". Literalmente corrí hacía la habitación anterior y busqué frenética mi teléfono dentro del mojado bolso. Me hiperventilé un poco cuando lo encontré apagado, pero al presionar el botón, volvió a funcionar. Hay tres tipos de miedo que siempre recordaré: el de "tenemos que hablar", el de un objeto cayendo de la nada en tu habitación a las 3AM, y encender tu teléfono y encontrar dieciséis llamadas perdidas de tu madre. No pueden negarme esas.

Tanteé como psicópata el teléfono para marcar el número de mamá. Del otro lado, una voz no muy relajada me atendió.

-Umm, si, e-estoy bien. S-Solo estoy esperando en la estación... Si... si me mojé...E-Esta bien, tendré cuidado...

Suspiré al cortar. Bueno, al menos no estaba enojada. Pero si había pasado un buen rato preocupada. Ok, si, la realidad no me golpea, usualmente viene y me agarra de los pelos. Por más que ansiara quedarme aquí observando a esta chica, necesitaba regresar a casa rápido. Aunque la ropa...

-Ah, ¿está todo bien?

Aún tenía el teléfono en mi mano cuando regresé al frente y la morocha me miró con ojos curiosos. Bajé un poco la mirada. -¿M-Mi uniforme...?

Meiko se puso de pie. -No creo que se haya secado aún, ¿es que ya debes irte?

Asentí levemente.

-Bueno si...-Miró por encima de su hombro.-La lluvia se ha detenido...

-¿Eh? ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más hasta que se sequen?

Abrí la boca bruscamente pero técnicamente solo tartamudeé un jadeo. ¿Qué me quedara un poco más? No... No me tientes. (No es como si pudiera, igual.)

-Supongo que ella debe regresar antes que anochezca más. -Meiko le habló a Rin y luego volvió a mi.- ¿Verdad?

Volví a asentir. Unos segundos pasaron hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-Entonces, buena suerte. Puedes irte con mis ropas, pero promete regresármelas, ¿si?- Ella soltó una risita. Una maldita y adorable risa.

-A-Ah...si. Está bien.

Cuando tuve mi bolso y una adicional donde llevaba mi uniforme mojado, acerqué mi rostro fuera de la puerta de entrada y el viento me rozó. La lluvia ya no estaba, pero el aroma del agua se conservaba en el aire, y una pizca de los colores oscuros del cielo se reflejaba en el asfalto. Era hermoso.

Alguien puso una mano en mi hombro y giré la cabeza. Sus orbes celestes me sonrieron... si eso fuera posible, estoy segura de que fue así.

Me extendió un paraguas de color rosa viejo, mientras me enfrentaba. Ah, ¿Cuántas veces más... me ayudaras hoy?

-Te veo la próxima, Umm...

-G-Gumi...

-¡Ah! Yo soy Rin, por cierto.

-Rin. -repetí por reflejo mientras abría el paraguas. -...Nos vemos.

Ella agitó su mano con una mueca alegre. Mi corazón no paraba de latir, incluso cuando ya estaba a kilómetros de distancia, en aquel tren destino a mi hogar nuevamente.

-x-

* * *

**A/N:** _AHHH en verdad, en verdad fue una torturaaaa. Como se rompió mi laptop, quedé tan furioso por perder los archivos que dije "fuc* no voy a escribir mas , hmpp!" y aqui me ven de nuevo... Intentaré subir esto más rapido, sip sip. Siendo que tengo que quitarmelo de la cabeza (las amo) estas dos. Uh, okay... supongo que nos leeremos la proxima, nee? C:_

_Kei~_


End file.
